trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
MRC Ewell
MRC Ewell Football Club, is an English professional football club based in Ewell, Surrey, which currently plays in 7.Division, Group 436. Commonly referred to as The Motor, the club's home stadium is Churchfield Lane. The club's Latin motto is Quis nos operor in vita, Refero in infinitio (lit: "What we do in life, echo's in eternity"), and its emblem is a bull and a stallion upon a football. The club was founded as an amateur club in 1949 and turned professional in 2009. History The club was founded in 1949 by Graham Klaka and Christopher Eades. The Motor started life in the Kingston & District League where they played until 1999. Between 1999 and 2009 MRC Ewell played in semi professional, until finally gaining promotion to 7. Division, Group 436. In MRC Ewell's very first season of professional football, the Motor finished 2nd in 7. Division, Group 436, gaining promotion in which was marked as a highly successful season. The club's current manager is former player Sam Holden, who has been manager for 5 years and with the club since 1990. Season 15 saw Holden lead the club to 2nd place in there first season of professional football. Current Squad Stadium MRC Ewell moved to there new ground, Churchfield Lane, Chessington, Surrey, in July 1951. Prior to this they played there home games at Wimbledon Commons Extensions, Raynes Park. In 1962 MRC Ewell raised enough money to buy the freehold land and a section of Churchfield Recreation Ground, as it was then known, was purchased from the Royal Borough of Kingston Council for a price of £25,000 in 1962. In that same year the Buckingham Arms Public House and Members Club was built at the site. In 1965, a small covered stand, with a capacity for 300 standing spectators was built on the west side of the ground, which was named the Sir Francis Harding Stand. The East Stand was built in 1999 and the Sir Francis Harding Stand was redeveloped making it all seating. By 2005 both stands were developed to seat a total of 6,000 spectators. Prior to the 2009 season, the north-west stand and the south-west stand were constructed adding a further 1,000 seats. Plans are currently on the drawing board for the Sir Francis Harding Stand to be improved and enlarged, which the board have confirmed will go ahead if promotion is gained. The current capacity of Churchfield Lane is 7,000. Badge The MRC Ewell crest features a stallion and a bull on a green and yellow background. The lower part of the shield consists of blue and white bars which represents the springs of Ewell. In 1966 a football was added to the crest. Kit The first MRC Ewell kit was yellow shirt and shorts, with green socks. In 1953 the club switched to the yellow shirts and green shorts which they are now well known for wearing. Yellow and green have remained as the club's basic colours ever since. The current sponsor of MRC Ewell, is Y-Com. Transfer History Players In ---- Players Out Fixture History League Division 7, Group 436 (Season 15) Cup Friendlies Other Torneio Cidade De Olhão 2009 Player Statistics Season 15 Club Records *Record Attendance: 6,991 v Ajax, 7 Division, Group 436, 10 Jun 2009 *Record Cup Victory: - *Record Cup Defeat: - *Record League Victory: 3-0 v Thaipro, 7 Division, Group 436, 29 May 2009 *Record League Defeat: 0-2 v Chelsea FC, 7 Division, Group 436, 17 May 2009 *Most League Points (3 for a win): 51 Season 15 *Most League Goals: 25 Season 15 *Most League Goals in Total: 6''' James Turner *Most Goals in a season: '''6 James Turner, Season 15 *Most League Appearances: 18 Clark Sloane, Season 15 *Most Appearances: 18 Clark Sloane, Season 15 *Youngest first team player: John Wallace, 20 years, 6 months against Liverpool, 8 May 2009 *Oldest first team player: Thiesson Bukovski, 35 years, 7 months against Lomma Tokeri, 27 May, 2009 *Transfer Record (Received): £1m from Candle for Harvey Hereford, 15 June 2009 *Transfer Record (Paid): £6.3m to Patrulleros for Victor Núñez, 9 June 2009 Season Total Attendances Season 15 *Total Home League Match Attendances: 57,894 *Average Home Attendance: 6,432 Awards Season 15 *Managers Player of the Season: Thiesson Bukovski *Players Player of the Season: Andrea Gallo *Fans Player of the Season: James Turner Category:English Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs